Miracle
by Sarah501B
Summary: All Olivia always wanted was a baby. What if she got a real chance? One-shot for now, but I may add a sequel. Author's note now included.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARISKA HARGITAY!  
Post-ep for "Savior" (S11EP14). We all assumed that Gladys' baby didn't make it after the surgery. But what would've happened if she did and, for a miracle, she came out of it with no consequences for her health?  
Don't own them. Yet. Mr. Wolf better brace himself.**_

* * *

She had a baby.

Three years ago, the adoption agency turned her down and told her that she wasn't appropriate parent material. Well, Gladys seemed to think otherwise, just like Elliot did back then. She had been heartbroken and she never thought it would heal, yet here she was, three years later, sitting on a rocking chair, breastfeeding the little Lucy Gabrielle Benson – during the month the baby had been at the hospital after the surgery, Olivia had taken hormones doses to be able to do that.

Alex, Casey and Melinda were planning a baby shower – a late one, but a baby shower nevertheless. Cragen, Munch, Fin and Elliot took turns making a nursery out of Olivia's apartment's guest room: they painted the walls a light shade of pink and put the wallpaper – which only had a butterfly pattern on the upper half, not covering the painting, as well as a big white stripe right in the middle of the walls with tiny flowers on it. The lower half of the wall was a darker shade of pink. They also built the crib and painted it white. It was the most beautiful crib she had ever seen.

It was a dream come true.

The little baby stopped sucking and stared at her mother, a look of pure adoration in her eyes.

- Oh, we've had enough to eat already, haven't we Lucy? Yes we have – Olivia cooed, holding the baby upright against her torso and patting her back lightly until the little girl burped. – That's it, good girl – Olivia added when she heard a low burping sound.

Being born so early due to Gladys' accident, Lucy was the tiniest baby Olivia had ever seen – heck, the first time she ever saw the girl, her head fit in the palm of an adult's hand. But after a very complicated surgery, she was told her little baby would be just fine and grow up to be a healthy, perfectly-functioning woman, and that was all Olivia could ask for. A miracle, undoubtedly, and she thanked God every single day for this chance.

Olivia held her daughter on her arms and sung a lullaby; before long, the girl was fast asleep. Olivia put her on her crib and watch the little baby sleep for a while before walking to the living room. She heard a knock on the door and went to open it, finding Elliot on the other side, the goofiest smile on his face.

- She's asleep – Olivia said as he walked in.

- Nah, it's okay – he handed her the package he was holding. – I bought her this, but she can always see it later.

- Please tell me it's not another stuffed animal... – Olivia opened the package and sighed. – Yes, it is. God, Elliot soon enough she'll have the whole Central Park zoo in her room and she's like a month old.

- Well, what can I say, it's been too long since I had a baby girl at home for the last time. I forgot how cute these were – he pointed to the stuffed giraffe Olivia was holding.

- I can't believe I have a baby – it was Olivia's turn to smile goofily.

- You have – Elliot said approaching her. – You're a mommy.

- I'm a mommy – she repeated.

- You're even glowing – he said with a small laugh.

Olivia blushed.

- I'm deliriously happy, El.

- I can see that.

- I'll put this in her room, be right back.

Elliot nodded and followed her.

- She's beautiful, Liv. She even looks like you.

- Now that's a stretch – Olivia laughed.

- No, really, look, she has your hair. It was black when you first joined SVU, I remember that. I bet she'll have your eyes as well.

- Fat chance. Gladys had baby blues, El, remember?

- Well, yes, but... She still reminds me of you. Brave. Fearless. Sweet, at the same time. She's a fighter.

- That she is – Olivia said.

They walked out of the room, leaving the little baby in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**A/N: I had strong doubts about making it an E/O romantic one-shot, but I decided against it, though I may (probably will) write a sequel to it, and then it would be E/O. If you want it, let me know, but I think I'll do it anyway. Please review!**_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed this one-shot. I'm glad you liked it, and I'm proud to inform you that a sequel has been posted. It's called "Miracle – Part 2" (yeah, I know, really subtle) and you can find it on my profile. However, please note it's an EO romantic sequel, so if you don't like it, please don't read it. Thank you again **


End file.
